Forbidden Forest
by Neegi
Summary: Relata como seria o Primeiro Ano de Negi e de Cleh em Hogwarts. Aulas divertidas, vontades estranhas, e um grande mistério à respeito do Lorde das Trevas recem derrubado. A história se passa no ano seguinte ao assassinato de James e Lilian Potter.
1. No Expresso de Hogwarts

Capítulo 1 -

Setembro chegara, trazendo consigo um clima que se alternava entre quente durante os dias e ventuoso à noite.O céu ocupava um tom violeta azulado, e a instantes atrás, a plataforma nove e meia, invisível para os trouxas,estava repleta de estudantes ansiosos para regressarem à Hogwarts, enquanto se despediam dos familiares.Agora, porém, o tumulto já cessara, pelo fato de todos os alunos terem se posto no interior do trem vermelho escarlate titulado Expresso de Hogwarts.

Do outro lado da estação, entre as plataformas 8 e 9,uma garota de cabelos louros prateados até a cintura e pele muito branca corria desajeitadamente empurrando um carrinho quase do seu tamanho.Em meio aos trouxas que se encontravam na estação, ela parou, um tanto desordenada.

- Ótimo, sim...Só pode ser aqui. Naquele murinho, não é!? - Dizia, para sí mesma aos sussurros.- Basta ter certeza de que ninguém está olhando e...Ir. - Acrescentou, um tanto insegura.Olhou para os lados certificando-se de que ninguém a observara, e correu com toda a concentração que pôde até a mureta que dividiam as plataformas oito e um baque seco, alguns instantes depois, o carrinho no qual ela segurava corria desgovernado pela plataforma, e seu malão abrira.

- QUE ÓTIMO! Olha como a vida é bela. OI! Dia bonito não é? Por que não vai pastar, fedelho? - Disse, enraivecida, para um garotinho que ria do acidente.

Minutos depois, tendo finalmente acertado o muro em que era uma passagem para a plataforma nove e meia, Cleh novamente corria desesperadamente até o expresso de Hogwarts, que já acionara vapor para começar a viagem. Depois de abanar as duas mãos fazendo sinal que parasse, o trem finalmente reabrira as portas para que ela entrasse, sob um olhar curioso de alguns estudantes que haviam saído de suas cabines.

- OPA! tudo bem, é! eu tô legal! - Esclareceu há um estudante mais velho que a olhava com certo pânico sarcástico.Depois que o mesmo entrara para sua cabine, ela jurara ter ouvido algo relacionado à 'tão nova, que pena.'

Como já era de se esperar, não haviam mais cabines vazias no trem, e sua única alternativa era procurar por alguma que não estivesse lotada. Após andar pelo corredor do trem -que já ganhara velocidade-, finalmente encontrou uma em que havia apenas um estudante, e que para alívio dela, parecia estar entrando em Hogwarts esse ano, a julgar pela aparência. Como a porta da cabine se encontrava entreaberta, Cleh a abriu, colocando a cabeça para dentro, comicamente.

- Opa! Tipo será que daria pra...Arrumar um espacinho pra mim? - Disse, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, esperançosa.

- Oi. Sim, é. Pode entrar - Disse o menino de cabelos muitos lisos e castanhos por cima dos seus oclinhos de meia-lua, abandonando a revista que antes lia.

Cleh entrou desajeitadamente no pequeno departamento, provocando risos no garoto que concedera o lugar vago a ela. Ignorando os risos dele, ela se apressou em perguntar:

- Qual seu nome?

- Negi Springfield, e você? - Perguntou ele, agora mais prestativo.

- Clémence Poésy.Pode me chamar de Cleh.

- Animal! - Disse - O seu nome! - Acrescentou rapidamente. - De onde você veio? -

- França, Paris. Eu teria ficado na Beauxbatons, mas meus pais se mudaram pra Londres. E você?-

- País de Gales.Também me mudei há pouco tempo.-

- Uau! - Disse ela, parecendo impressionada.

A senhora que pilotava o carrinho de doces do Expresso de Hogwarts era ouvida algumas cabines à frente oferecendo guloseimas aos estudantes. Imediatamente, Cleh abriu a bolsa que carregava no colo e retirou dali alguns galeões e sicles.Quando a mulher finalmente chegara até a cabine em que os dois estavam, Cleh se levantou rapidamente e escancarou a porta da mesma.

- Oi! Eu quero duas penas de açúcar, três caixas de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, 5 sapos de chocolate, um pacotinho de gomas enfeitiçadas e..

- Você vai comprar tudo isso? - Indagou Negi, assustado.

- Mas é claro, doces são tão... Bonitos! - Respondeu ela, encantada enquanto recebia as guloseimas. Negi trocou olhares assustados com a vendedora de doces, que logo continuou o percurso pelo trem.

Cleh abriu sorrateiramente vários pacotes ao mesmo tempo.

- Olha, pega aí! - Disse, arremessando um pacote de Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e duas embalagens de Sapos de Chocolate à ele.-

- Contém Glúten? OK estou brincando.Obrigado Cleh. -

Ela riu, descontraída, enquanto abria um pacote de Feijõezinhos. - Essa não! Lombrigas.Eu nunca levo sorte.

E no mesmo ritmo de descontração e assuntos engraçados, os dois seguiram viagem discutindo em que casa gostariam de ir,qual dos dois conseguiria ficar mais tempo sem fazer caretas enquanto comiam feijõezinhos de sabores estranhos, qual a função de um guardanapo sujo, entre outros assuntos.


	2. A Velha e Sábia Corvinal

Capitulo Dois

A longa viagem finalmente parecia ter chegado ao fim, pois muitos dos estudantes mais velhos já haviam se levantado nas cabines, e pareciam extremamente ansiosos.Já era noite, e o frio tomava conta de todos os estudantes, que se aglomeravam para sair do expresso de Hogwarts e seguir para o castelo. Negi e Cleh haviam por fim conseguido descer, e tentavam passar pelos estudantes muito maiores com dificuldades quando ouviram uma voz Rouca e grossa anunciar:

- Alunos do primeiro ano, aqui comigo! Alunos do primeiro ano! -

Imediatamente, os dois igualmente pequenos em meio aquela multidão de estudantes se encaminharam para onde os outros calouros iam.Negi arregalou rapidamente os olhos ao descobrir quem era o dono da voz, que os levaria até o castelo.Um homem enorme de cabelos negros e olhos de besouro segurava um lampião ao mesmo tempo em que sorria para os novos estudantes, que por sinal, batiam abaixo da cintura do gigante.

Agora que todos os alunos novatos já se encontravam com Hagrid distantes dos demais estudantes, o silêncio era bem maior, embora ouvissem muitos calouros comentarem o tamanho do Gigante.

- Muito bem crianças! Chamo-me Hagrid, er... Atravessarei vocês de barco pelo lago negro, até chegarmos ao castelo.Dividam-se em alguns grupos, e vamos lá! Não tenham medo, é tranq...

Mas antes que Hagrid pudesse terminar de falar, o grupo de alunos do primeiro ano já se movimentava freneticamente para organizarem pequenas filas.Cleh e Negi embarcaram no segundo barco dos três que tinham, um ao lado do outro.

- Veja como isso balança! Wow, wow! - Brincava cleh, enquanto impulsionava o corpo de um lado para o outro, fazendo o barco balançar.

- Clémence! Deixe para ser feliz outra hora, ou você quer ser expulsa antes de entrar no castelo? - Disse Negi, indicando os outros alunos que estavam no barco, aterrorizados.

- UAU! Seria um recorde! Imagina, Negi, eu, marcada para sempre na História de Hogwarts! Tudo bem, prometo que não balanço mais.- Acrescentou, percebendo que Negi dera um tapa na própria testa.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto acompanhavam a beleza espelhada do lago negro.

- Meu sonho é molhar o bumbum aqui. - Disse Cleh, repentinamente.Todos os alunos que estavam no barco gargalharam, inclusive Negi.

- Olha, outro dia você faz isso.Não seria legal você chegar na cerimônia de Seleção com as calças molhadas - Respondeu Negi, sarcasticamente.

Finalmente haviam chegado na outra margem do lago negro, e Hagrid desembarcou cada aluno. Enfileirados, seguiram para o castelo, onde, na entrada, foram deixados sobre os cuidados da Professora Minerva, uma bruxa experiente de rosto fino e chapéu pontudo. Ela guiou todos os alunos até o primeiro corredor do castelo, e lá parou, na frente deles, para dar as últimas informações.

- Silêncio! Boa noite. Sejam Bem vindos a Hogwarts, crianças. Darei a vocês uma pequena explicação sobre como vão funcionar as coisas nessa noite de Seleção.

''Como alguns devem saber, Hogwarts possui quatro casas. De acordo com sua personalidade, o estudante vai para determinada casa, e lá passará os sete anos que passar estudando aqui. Por isso, espero que tratem isso com extrema importância. Grifinória é a casa onde são levados os mais corajosos, que estão dispostos a tudo sem receios.Na Corvinal, prevalecem os inteligentes, pessoas que tem a mente aberta e respostas para tudo.A Sonserina é o lar dos astutos, que valorizam a nobreza.'' -

Embora não pudesse comentar com Cleh, Negi jurara ter percebido uma certa rispidez no tom de voz da professora ao pronunciar a Sonserina.

-... E Lufa-Lufa é a casa dos leais aos amigos, assim como, atende a todos os bruxos de bom coração.Isso foi apenas uma explicação básica do que vocês ainda aprenderão durante o tempo que passarem aqui. Agora, os monitores e Monitor Chefe levarão cada um de vocês para vestirem os uniformes da cerimônia de Seleção. Alguma dúvida? Ótimo, nos encontramos logo mais. -

E assim, a professora Minerva sumira na escuridão do corredor.

- Cleh, vamos nos separar agora. A gente se vê lá embaixo, então, certo? -

- Tudo bem.Não me deixe esperando, tenho medo de pessoas. Sabe, elas são estranhas. -

- Cleh, você tem problemas. - Respondeu Negi, que se dirigiu a fila dos meninos às gargalhadas.

Cerca de uma hora depois, vários alunos do primeiro ano já se encontravam uniformizados com mantos negros e um pequeno chapéu pontudo na entrada do Salão Principal, junto à professora McGonagall.

- Barbas de Merlim! Você estava fabricando a roupa? Que demora.-

- Diz isso porque não foi o seu Chapéu que ficou pequeno na sua cabeça! Até eles trocarem... -

- Uau, você deve ser Cabeçudo. Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou.-

- Espero ir pra Corvinal ou Grifinória.-

- Espero ir pra mesma casa que você!-

- Acho que iremos. -

- Não sei, forças ocultas me dizem o contrário. -

- Cleh, você está blefando...-

- Você tem cara de psicopata.-

- Vou te dar uma rasteira. -

O confronto sarcástico de Cleh e Negi fora cortado pelo chamado da professora, que anunciava aos alunos que chegara a hora de entrarem no castelo para a cerimônia de Seleção.Os dois entraram um ao lado do outro, e perceberam o quão enfeitado e repleto de estudantes veteranos que aplaudiam a entrada dos calouros o lugar estava. O famoso banquinho de seleção já estava localizado no centro do altar do salão, e posto sobre ele, o velho e remendado chapéu Seletor. Após Pedir silêncio e dar uma pequena explicação do que aconteceria agora, a professora Minerva desenrolou um grande pergaminho com os nomes dos calouros, e foi os chamando, um a um.

- Kniwel, London - Anunciou a professora. Um garotinho miúdo de orelhas vermelhas e grandes se encaminhou para o banquinho, onde se sentou.

- Lufa-Lufa! - Brandou o chapéu Seletor, quando sua aba mal tocara a cabeça do garoto - Uma salva de palmas emergiu da mesa Lufana.

- Boos, Hannah - E uma garota de cabelos castanhos e curtos, de pele rosada, se encaminhou para o banco, tranqüilamente. O chapéu Seletor demorou alguns instantes para definir em qual casa a menina seguiria, e por fim, decidiu-se:

- Sonserina! - Mais uma salva de palmas, agora na mesa dos bandantes verdes e pratas.

Passados alguns minutos, vários estudantes já haviam sido selecionados, e agora só restavam mais quinze dos tantos que havia antes. -

- Poésy, Clémence.- Brandou a professora Minerva, repentinamente. Sem se dar conta de que fora chamada, Cleh apenas aplaudiu, como os outros estudantes.

- Cleh! é você! Anda logo, ou está esperando Porcos voarem? - Desesperou-se Negi, empurrando levemente a amiga para o centro do salão. -

- Sou eu? Sou eu! - Apressou-se ela, correndo em direção ao banco. Suas feições estavam rosadas, e ela fechou os olhos até ouvir a voz brandante do chapéu Seletor:

- Corvinal! - A multidão de estudantes de semblante azul se levantou dos bancos para aplaudir. Aos tropeços, Cleh se juntou a eles, recebendo vários apertos de mão.

Quando os gritos animados cessaram, pôde-se ouvir novamente a voz da professora Minerva:

- Springfield, Negi.

E o garotinho de cabelos que tapavam a testa e óculos de meia-lua no qual se tornara o melhor amigo de Cleh em apenas um dia, sentou-se no banquinho.Da mesa da Corvinal, Cleh torcia desesperadamente para ouvir o enunciado, e vibrou tanto que derramou o seu suco de abóbora na própria cabeça quando ouvira:

- Corvinal! - Brandou o Chapéu Seletor, depois de alguns instantes analisando a casa correta para Negi. Mais uma enorme salva de palmas emergiu da mesa de Corvinal, e ao lado de Cleh, ele recebeu vários 'bem-vindo' e 'parabéns'.

Quando a cerimônia de Seleção das Casas finalmente terminara, Dumbledore fez o cóstumo discurso que acontecia todos os anos, e o banquete foi iniciado.

Terminados o jantar e a sobremesa, que por sinal estavam gostosos como nunca, os estudantes de todas as casas começaram a se recolher para suas devidas Salas Comunais, e a Monitora da Corvinal, uma garota sardenta de cabelos volumosos e muito ruivos, orientou os alunos novos da casa para onde deveriam ir, e onde seriam seus dormitórios. A Sala Comunal da Corvinal era decorada em azul, inclusive as poltronas.Quando Negi e Cleh entraram, o lugar permanecia barulhento e movimentado de estudantes.Cansados, os dois se despediram e prometeram acordar cedo no dia seguinte. No quarto de Negi, onde ficariam mais quatro estudantes do primeiro ano, haviam dois dos seus novos companheiros de quarto.Os três apresentaram-se e conversaram um pouco, mas não demorou muito para ele deitar-se e garotinha de cabelos crespos que insistia em dizer que haviam papavalos-marinhos voando por ali. (segundo a própria garota, são seres que possuem mistura de papagaio com cavalo-marinho, e voam.) Após concluir que a menina deveria ter comido almôndegas demais, Cleh também virou-se para um lado da cama, e adormeceu.


	3. Aulas, Vontades, Idiotices

Capitulo 3 -

A Primeira semana de aula já começara. O entusiasmos dos alunos mais velhos já parecia ter regredido um pouco nos primeiros dias de aula,talvez fosse pelo excesso de trabalhos de início de ano. Cleh e Negi combinavam de acordar sempre no mesmo horário todos os dias, e aquele que terminasse de se arrumar primeiro, - geralmente, Negi, pois Cleh tinha alguns problemas com o chuveiro do dormitório feminino - Esperaria na Sala comunal da Corvinal.

Naquela manhã ventuosa e ensolarada de terça-feira, a Sala Comunal estava completamente vazia, a não ser pela presença de Negi, que como das primeiras vezes, esperava Cleh há alguns minutos, e um garoto do quarto ano que também parecia esperar alguém.

- Finalmente! - Explodiu ele, assim que vira ela descer as escadarias do dormitório feminino.

- Bom dia pra você também.- Retorquiu ela, impaciente.

- O que houve? -

- Aquele chuveiro, só pode ter algum problema comigo,levo choque toda hora, e isso não acontece com as outras garotas. -

- Caramba, é por isso que seus cabelos estão super Black Powers? - Disse Negi, rindo.Para sua sorte, Cleh também interpretou como uma brincadeira.

-...O que temos hoje? Ainda não decorei esse maldito horário. -

- Er... Deixa eu ver... Primeiro temos aula dupla de Poções, ah, essa não! Bom, aí tem uma aula de Herbologia depois, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e àtarde temos dois tempos de Feitiços.

- Ótimo, duas aulas de Poções, falam mal demais do professor Scape! -

- É Snape. - Corrigiu-a Negi. - E, estamos a cinco minutos da primeira aula, ou seja, sinto que se não corrermos velozmente,chegaremos atrasados, OH MEU DEUS! Isso é lastim...

Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar o lamento, Cleh a puxara pelo braço com certa veemência, e quando percebera, corria ao lado dela pelos corredores do castelo.Suas capas enormes farvalhavam o chão.Durante o caminho, Negi se perguntava, furioso, porque as masmorras foram feitas tão distantes. Quando finalmente chegaram, os alunos da Grifinória e Corvinal,que assistiriam àquela aula, ainda permaneciam de pé, descarregando seus materiais sobre as carteiras. Ainda assim, os dois foram recebidos com olhares superiores e insinuantes de Snape,e se direcionaram imediatamente para o fundo da Sala.

- Silêncio! - Anunciara pela primeira vez o professor de cabelos Oleosos da raiz até as pontas, e destacado sobre o seu rosto, um nariz anormalmente grande e curvado. Imediatamente, os alunos ficaram imóveis, com o olhar fixo no professor, que andava lentamente de um lado a outro da sala, com as mãos atadas para trás.

- O ensino de Poções é um método usado há milhares de anos por bruxos de todos os tipos. Existem aquelas que são feitas para curar, recuperar...- A voz dele era completamente sem emoção, e seus olhos negros assim como os cabelos fitavam os rostos interessados de casa aluno ali presente- ...Enfim, para benefícios, assim como existem aquelas que são usadas exatamente para fazerem o contrário. Aqui, vocês aprenderão diversas maneiras de preparo de poções essenciais para...a vida.O preparo de poções exige total-concentração-do-aluno, caso contrário, as conseqüências poderão ser...Indesejáveis demais. Qualquer ingrediente no qual for adicionado em maior ou menor quantidade necessária, poderá suprir e alterar desgostosamente o efeito do conteúdo.-

- Caramba, olha o nariz dele, é um... um...Ladrão de Oxigênio! - Sussurrou Cleh para Negi, que sentava ao seu lado. Passados quarenta minutos de aula,Snape havia distribuido um exemplar de Guia de Preparo e Teoria de Poções para cada Dupla, mandou que fizessem um resumo crítico da página 14. Pelo visto, todas as primeiras aulas de cada matéria seriam assim, sem práticas, apenas com teorias.

- Cleh, se eu fosse você, não ficava falando sobre o nariz do professor na aula dele! - Sugeriu Negi, que jurava ter percebido Snape olhando para os dois o tempo todo em que Cleh comentava alguma coisa.

- Mas Negi, veja bem...Estou impressionada com o tamanho! Do Nariz! - Acrescentou ela, rapidamente.

- Melhor você ir se acostumando, teremos bastante aulas com ele no decorrer do ano, enten... -

Mas a frase de Negi fora cortada pela voz fria do professor, que falava em tom relutante.

- 10 pontos a menos para Grifinória! Então, senhorita Buluch, quer perder pontos para sua casa, assim como seu amigo Darwin? Não pense que poderão me enganar, fingindo que estarão fazendo alguma coisa. -

- Mas eu estava fazendo! - Retorquiu furiosamente o aluno no qual o professor acabara de descontar 10 pontos.

- Detenção, Sr. Darwin.Lastimável começar o ano com uma penalidade dessas, tsc tsc. -

Pelo o que Cleh e Negi já haviam ouvido falar, Hugo Darwin era o garoto mais intrigante entre os calouros da Grifinória, e até se dava bem na maioria das matérias.Apesar de tudo, não conseguia esconder o ódio que sentia por Snape, e vice-versa. Segundo alguns alunos, seu pai e Snape eram inimigos há tempos, mas por qual motivo, eles, Cleh e Negi, não sabiam nem discutiam quais eram.Quando os dois tempos nas masmorras finalmente chegaram ao fim, Os dois seguiram direto para a Estufa de Herbologia, próxima ao jardim.

A professora Sprout era uma mulher baixinha e gordinha ,e suas mãos eram completamente sujas de terra, assim como seu avental costumeiro.Os alunos já estavam posicionadosa de pé, um ao lado do outro à frente de uma enorme mesa. Cada um deles tinha na sua frente uma vasilha de argila cheia de terra molhada.

- Bom dia! O jeito para lidar com plantas pode ser extremamente útil para um bruxo.O segredo reside em saber quais as plantas que produzem determinados efeitos e qual o melhor modo de cultivar e colher. É disso que se trata da Herbologia, um método de fazer encantamentos que já existe há muitos anos. A cada aula, aprenderemos um pouco mais sobre teoria. Mas não adianta sabermos só a teoria. Temos que por em prática o estudo de cada erva que avaliarmos. Hoje, como podem perceber - ela indicou as vasilhas à frente de cada aluno com os olhos - Já começaremos a por a mão na massa. Ou melhor, na lama.

- E o que faremos hoje, professora? - Indagou Clinton, um garoto sardento de dentes anormalmente grandes,parecendo ansioso.

- Hoje, saberemos um pouco sobre os Nicóritos.São pequenas raízes que se originam quando o barro molhado fica várias semanas intocado, imóvel,e realmente molhado. São uma espécie de raiz viva.Sim, Mattinson!?

- Professora, eles são como as Mandrágoras? Já li sobre elas, e também são uma espécie de raiz viva, não é? - Perguntou Marieta Mattinson, com um ar de superioridade.

- Muito bem, Mattinson! Vejo que está inteiramente interessada em nossos próximos estudos. Mas, respondendo sua pergunta...Ah, diga, Springfield.

- Professora, já li sobre eles, os Nicóritos, e são raizes vivas, mas em um grau muito diferente das mandrágoras, não é? Bom, as Mandrágoras são enormes e seu grito pode deixar qualquer pessoa surda, ou até causar a morte, em alguns casos. Já os nicóritos não possuem olhos ou nariz, apenas uma boca elástica e são realmente muito menores do que as Mandrágoras.São inofensivos.

- 10 Pontos para Corivnal! - Nem eu poderia ter dado uma definição melhor, Springfield. É exatamente isso.

- Negi, que demais. - Admirou-se Cleh, rindo.

- É...Quando não tenho o que fazer nas férias, eu leio, sabe. - Respondeu ele, descontraído.

- Agora. - Recomeçou a professora Sprout - Coloquem as luvas que estão na sua frente. Vocês mergulharão a mão no barro que está na vasilha. Dentro de cada um, há um certo número de Nicóritos. Não há como saber ao certo a velocidade com que se reproduzem, depende de cada um.Lembrem-se: Eles são raízes muito pequenas, que possuem apenas uma boca elástica. Quando conseguirem os pegar, o arranquem para fora da vasilha.Mas tenham cuidado! Segurem-o com extrema força, pois as pequenas garras dessas criaturas podem agarrar seus narizes com bastante vontade.

- Aha! Isso é demais! - Disse Cleh, quando colocara a mão coberta pela luva dentro da vasilha - Será que são bonitinhos? -

- Cleh, eu não garanto isso a você. - Avisou-a Negi.

Todos os alunos já estavam som uma das mãos dentro da vasilha, esperançosos em encontrar alfum Nicórito. Não era tarefa fácil. Passados 15 minutos, embora Negi já estivesse encontrado três deles e mais alguns alunos conseguissem o feito de encontrar um, a maioria ainda procurava, aflita, pela sua pequena raiz viva.

- É! Consegui! Negi, olhe só o meu Nicórito! Ele balança, veja como se mexe.. -

- Muito bem, Cleh. Cuidado! Não sacuda dessa forma, segure com for...

Tarde demais. No instante seguinte, o Nicórito cor-de-terra que Cleh havia acabado de retirar da vasilha, lançou-se da mão dela em direção ao seu nariz, prendendo-se com enorme força com suas pequenas, porém velozes, garras.

- Degi! be ajude! Ele vai be batar! Dão agredido gue izo esdá agondezendo! Oh beu deus, estou borrendo! - Gritava ela, sacudindo a cabeça assustadoramente. Por um momento, ele ficara sem saber o que fazer, em desespero.

- Se acalme Cleh! Er... Mas que droga! - Desesperou-se Negi, enquanto Cleh batia com a cabeça na mesa -

- Zaia dagui zeu monsdro! Dão berbido gue voze grude do beu dariz! Zai! Sogorro Degi! Ele esdá sugando binha alba! - Os gritos de Cleh logo foram ouvidos por todos os alunos da estuda, que a rodeavam enquando, agora, rolava no chão de um lado para o outro. Para alívio de Negi, a professora Sprout também percebera o incidente logo, e correu na direção de Cleh, empunhando rapidamente a varinha na direção do pequeno ser, que imediatamente voou longe do nariz de Cleh. Ainda assim, ela levantou-se , e com as mãos na cabeça, começou a girar em torno de si mesma, em um gesto estranho

- Tire ele daqui! Estou morrendo, adeus mundo! -

Sob o olhar indigndado e interrogativo de todos os alunos, Negi arregalou os olhos momentâneamente.

- Cleh! Se acalme! Ele se foi! -

No mesmo instante, ela parou, examinando seu nariz no reflexo que o armário com os produtos de Herbologia reproduziam.

- Nossa! É verdade.Obrigada, professora. -

- Levarei você para a Ala Hospitalar, para ter certeza se está tudo bem.. -

Enquanto Cleh retirava as luvas sujas de barro, a professora virou-se para Negi, um tanto assustada. -

- Barbas de Merlim! Será que o Nicórito afetou o cérebro da sua amiga? -

- Ah, fique tranqüila, professora. Ela...Sempre foi assim.

Assim que a aula de Herbologia terminara, Negi correu o mais rápido que pode até a ala Hospitalar para ver Cleh. Para sua sorte, chegara bem na hora em que ela estava se retirando, antes de ouvir vários e vários conselhos e sermões de Madame Pomfrey.

- Como você se sente? - Perguntou ele, enquanto os dois se encaminhavam para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que começaria em poucos minutos.

- Bem. Madame Pomfrey aplicou um soro, e agora nem dói mais. -

- Que bom. Você poderá freqüentar nossa próxima aula normalmente,então. -

- É, eu insisti pra que ela me liberasse logo, aquela ala Hospitalar me dá medo.. Ah, me lembra um hospital, hospitais me dão náuseas. Enfim, qual a nossa próxima aula?

- Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Dessa vez, o professor é legal.Um pouco atrapalhado, claro.. - Respondeu Negi, rindo.

Desta vez, os dois chegaram com antecedência na sala de aula, antes mesmo do professor. A aula seria junto à Sonserina, e Negi e Cleh sentaram-se, como de costume, nas carteiras do fundo da sala.Poucos minutos depois, o professor acabara de chegar, com vários livros pesados nas mãos. Usava um turbante em volta da cabeça, e era magricela e novo.

- B-bom dia, c-c-classe! Me chamo Quirrel, e s-erei o p-p-professor de v-vocês em DCAT. Ap-p-posto que é a m-matéria que m-muitos aq-qui estão... ansiosos p-para estud-darem.

O jeito de falar de Quirrel provocara alguns risinhos abafados dos alunos da Sonserina.

Sentados em Dupla, Cleh e Negi permaneceram em silêncio durante a explicação dele. Passados alguns minutos de aula, Quirrel havia passado como atividade uma leitura nas páginas do livro de DCAT, mas garantiu, para felicidade geral dos alunos, que nas próximas aulas, praticariam feitiços defensivos muito mais legais do que ter de ler um capítulo sobre a teoria, no livro.

- Coitado. - Comentou Cleh, quando ela e Negi haviam por fim terminado a leitura.

- Eu não sabia que ele era gago.. Ah, ele é legal. - acrescentou ele.

- Poisé. Viu o jeito que os Sonserinos riam dele? Que patético. -

Antes de dispensar os alunos, Quirrel pediu que fizessem uma análise em Dupla sobre o 'Surgimento da Magia Defensiva' , para a próxima aula.

À tarde, Negi e Cleh passaram por mais duas aulas de Feitiços, onde aprenderam coisas de primeira linhagem, como levitar uma pena e pequenos objetos. No final do dia, eles aproveitaram para passear pelos jardins, procurando descansar um pouco ao ar livre. Já estava escurecendo, mas o sol ainda não havia deixado o lugar totalmente. O céu continha um tom laranja vibrante no horizonte.

- Eu sempre sonhei em vir para Hogwarts, sabe. Parecia tão perfeito, do modo que meus pais falavam... - Comentou Negi, agora que os dois finalmente pararam a caminhada, sentados sob a sombra de uma árvore.

- Eu também, não via a hora de completar 11 anos. Cara, é muito animal! -

- Cleh, onde você aprende essas girias? - Perguntou ele rindo, parecendo interessado.

- Meu irmão as usa bastante. Ou pelo menos usava, quando era mais novo.Ele saiu daqui ano passado, e fala que é o melhor lugar do mundo.

- Acho que ele está certo. Eu sempre tive um sonho, quando chegasse aqui. -

- E qual era? - Perguntou ela, com os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade.

- Ah... não, é muito infantil... - As bochechas de Negi ficaram levemente rosadas.

- Negi Springfield, ou você me fala esse bendito sonho ou nunca mais olhará para a minha cara. -

- Está bem, está bem. - Retorquiu ele,meio aborrecido, meio sem jeito. - Eu sempre sonhei que... A primeira coisa que eu iria fazer quando chegasse em Hogwarts, era...

- Era... - Apressou-o ela.

- Era rolar no gramado do jardim. Ridículo eu sei, mas eu era men...

- Negi! Isso é demais, vamos! - Cleh levantou-se no mesmo momento.

- Vamos aonde? - Interrogou ele, apesar de já saber a resposta. Se arrependia completamente em ter tocado naquele assunto.

- Rolar na grama, é óbvio! - Respondeu ela, entusiasmada, segurando firmemente nos braços de Negi para que ele se levantasse.

- Cleh, olha... Não sei se isso é permitido, e além do mais... Olha quanta gente há aqui, olhando! - Disse, desesperado. Cleh fixou o olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, agora estranhamente séria.

- Negi, se você ligar para tudo o que os outros pensam, nunca vai fazer nada do que realmente quer na vida. Eu não ligo para nada do que falam de mim, e se você não quiser rolar na grama comigo agora, eu irei sozinha. Mas só depois de insistir muito pra você ir. Tenho certeza de que o seu sonho ainda É se jogar nesse gramado.Então pare de levar a vida tão a sério pelomenos uma vez.-

Assustado com o discurso realista dela, ele não pode deixar de assumir para si mesmo que tudo que Cleh dissera era certo.Então, sem se preucupar se alguém os chamaria de loucos, ele apenas puxou a amiga pelo braço, e saiu correndo na direção da grama antes mesmo de dizer '' você é maluca''

Um ao lado do outro, eles giravam rapidamente no gramado. Negi ria como nunca, e os outros alunos que passavam pelos jardins observavam os dois com expressões incrédulas. Eles não estavam se preocupando com absolutamente nada em volta, e o vento que progredia a cada minuto aumentava ainda mais a sensação de liberdade. Dez minutos depois, eles estavam parados, deitados sobre o gramado úmido dos jardins de Hogwarts. As primeiras estrelas já começaram a surgir no céu.Ignorando os estudantes que ainda olhavam para eles com uma expressão incrédula, levantaram-se, se dirigindo até a sala comunal da Corvinal.

- Seu cabelo está coberto de grama! - Avisou ele, após decifrarem o enigma da entrada da Sala Comunal -

- Olha quem fala! E tem um monte de capim no seu bumbum. Na verdade, no uniforme todo! - Acrescentou ela, no mesmo tom descontraído. Os dois estavam com os uniformes igualmente sujos, e resolveram dormir naquele horário, mesmo que fosse cedo.

- Amanhã temos a manhã inteira livre, então, poderemos fazer as tarefas de poções e defesa contra as artes das trevas.

- É, vai dar tempo tranqüilo. Acorde cedo,sabe que eu tenho medo de ficar esperando sozinha. -

- Cleh, você não existe.- Respondeu-a Negi admirado. - Está bem, estarei aqui antes de você.-


	4. Quadribol, enfim o Quadribol

Capítulo 4. – Quadribol.

As semanas foram se passando, e o clima ventuoso e fresco da primavera era substituído pelo calor úmido do verão, que chegara antes mesmo do previsto. Agora, as aulas não eram realmente só feitas em teorias, e Cleh e Negi já tinham aprendido vários feitiços para praticarem.Mesmo assim, os professores exigiam que fizessem tarefas textuais, como redações, trabalhos e resumos - principalmente Snape -.O que exigia que mesmo nos finais de semana, os dois tivessem de passar parte da tarde na Biblioteca.Mesmo assim, sobrava tempo para se livrarem dos cadernos e livros e aproveitar os dois únicos dias que tinham para descansar. A maior parte do tempo, Cleh e Negi ficavam juntos, mas agora já haviam feito outros novos amigos, e em alguns momentos os garotos chamavam Negi para discutir quadribol, enquanto as garotas preferiam caminhar pelo castelo conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos.

- A Competição de Quadribol começa em três semanas. Meu irmão vai jogar como Artilheiro! - Se orgulhava Chris Heidemann, garoto que se tornara amigo de Negi nas últimas semanas. - Quando eu estiver no terceiro ano, já quero entrar para o time, como Artilheiro, também.-

- Eu queria ser apanhador. Quando tiver idade, acho que também vou fazer os testes. Se bem que nem sei se eu vôo bem, não tivemos aulas de Quadribol ainda.

- É verdade, a professora estava doente deste o início do ano, mas agora ela melhorou.. Ah! Teremos uma aula de quadribol segunda-feira. Demais! -

- Poisé... Ah, Xeque-Mate. - Negi voltou a atenção ao Xadrez de Bruxo que os dois jogavam enquanto conversavam -

- Essa não. Já é a quadragésima vez que jogamos hoje e eu não consegui ganhar de você nenhuma vez...

A sala comunal da Corvinal voltou a abrir, desta vez trazendo uma garotinha magricela de cabelos louros muito longos.

- Oi, Cleh. Chris, depois a gente se fala.-

Negi e Cleh saíram da sala comunal, abafada demais para um dia quente como aquele.

- Está tudo bem? - Perguntou Negi em um dos corredores, finalmente quebrando o silêncio que permanecia desde quando ambos saíram da sala comunal.

- Mais ou menos, acabei de ler o Profeta Diário. - Respondeu ela, desanimada.

- E... -

- Há seguidores de Voldemort a solta. - Disse ela, tenebrosamente.

- Caramba, como é isso? - Perguntou ele, boquiaberto.

- Bom, foram vistos em Hogsmead.Vários deles. Bartô Crouch Jr., Pedro Pettigreew, Antonio Dolohov, Rabastan, Augusto Rookwood e...Rodolfo Lestrange.- Ela pronunciara o último nome em tom tão baixo quanto deplorável. - Ele matou meus avós no começo do ano passado. - Acrescentou, com a expressão insistente de Negi.

- Que Trasgo imbecil! Titica de barata! Espinafre vencido! Er... Meus pêsames Cleh. - Acalmou-se ele.

- Tudo bem. - Acrescentou ela, agora mais descontraída.

Depois de discutirem vários minutos sobre o que os Comensais de Voldemort poderiam estar tramando, e chegando a conclusão de que eles não deveriam ser os únicos espalhados por aí, Cleh lembrou-se de que tinha de terminar a redação de Poções sobre Poções Agilmente Preparadas, e como Negi já havia feito com Chris mais cedo, os dois combinaram de se encontrar novamente dali a uma hora, na biblioteca.

O final se semana pareceu passar rápido demais para um cansaço demasiado dos alunos, principalmente mais velhos.A segunda-feira chegara ensolarada e com pouco vento, e todos os alunos do primeiro ano pareciam entusiasmados com a primeira aula de Quadribol, no período da tarde. Antes, porém, teriam de se contentar em assistir aulas de Transfigurações e Feitiços, junto à Grifinória. A professora McGonagall aparentava ser séria e brusca, embora ao mesmo tempo, não assustasse boa parte do que Snape assusta. Nas aulas anteriores, já havia explicado a teoria da Transfiguração, e até mesmo havia se transformado em uma gata na frente de todos os alunos, quando explicou de uma forma geral os Animagos e Metamorfomagos.

- Hoje - Começou ela - Usaremos finalmente as varinhas. Trata-se se uma conduta simples, é claro. Mas é preciso concentração. Tentem transformar esses pequenos camundongos que distribuí a vocês em batatas. O encantamento, vocês já sabem.-

No decorrer da aula, Negi já havia conseguido transfigurar seu camundongo várias vezes, enquanto Cleh precisou de muita concentração, e ainda assim, não obteve tanto sucesso quanto o amigo. Não que fosse algo deplorável. Muitos dos alunos permaneciam com seus camundongos intactos, alguns chegavam a esmagar o pequeno bicho de tanta irritação, e alguns faziam acontecer catástrofes. Ernesto Sullivan transformara o seu em um patinho de borracha, e alegava que, pelo menos, era amarelo.

Na aula de feitiços, o professor Flitwick também chegara com um feitiço novo para os alunos, denominado Reparo.Tinha o objetivo de consertar objetos quebrados. O pequeno professor distribuiu alguns objetos aos estudantes, que se concentravam ao máximo para devolvê-los perfeitos.Cleh tentou convencer Negi a quebrar os seus óculos para que ela os arrumasse, mas depois de ver que a amiga havia explodido o prato quebrado que o professor a concedera, achou melhor não arriscar.

- Você viu? Não haverá mais passeios para Hogsmead - Comentou Negi, quando ele, Cleh e todos os outros alunos se encaminhavam nitidamente entusiasmados para o campo de Quadribol.

- Verdade? Não, ainda não sabia. - Respondeu ela.

- É. Dumbledore decidiu não levar mais os alunos até lá, para prevenir acidentes. E parece que reforçaram a segurança da escola também. -

- De qualquer forma, ainda bem que ainda não estamos no terceiro ano. Não iríamos a Hogsmead de qualquer forma... Estamos no lucro! - Acrescentou ela. Os dois seguiram de bom humor até chegarem ao campo ensolarado e ventuoso.

Madame Hooch já se encontrava no centro do campo quando os alunos chegaram. Tinha os cabelos branco-acinzentados e muito curtos.

- Bom dia alunos. Sei que muitos de vocês... - ela olhou principalmente para os meninos -...Estão ansiosos para essa aula. Ansiedade que já poderia ter sido quebrada, não fosse meu estado de saúde.Mas agora estou em perfeitas condições de ensinar vocês a voarem como sempre quiseram sobre essas vassouras.-

Os alunos estavam posicionados ombro à ombro, separados pelas vassouras que haviam ao lado de cada um, no chão.

- Muito bem, o primeiro passo é pegarmos a vassoura, correto!? Mas isso não quer dizer que tenham de se abaixar para pegá-la. Quando eu autorizar, indiquem a mão para suas respectivas vassouras e digam ''Suba!'' Com muita concentração. Não garanto, porém, que consigam da primeira vez.E não se preocupem se não conseguirem, pois isso não quer dizer, necessariamente, que sejam batatas podres em relação ao quadribol. Ok podem começar! -

No instante seguintes, várias mãos abertas foram postas acima das vassouras, e muitos alunos sussurravam ''suba!'' , várias vezes. Ao lado de Negi, Cleh tentou se concentrar ao máximo, e no instante em que disse ''SUBA!'' , a vassoura flutuou para cima e chegou as mãos dela perfeitamente. Pelo visto, fora a única que conseguira da primeira vez. Instantes depois, Negi também conseguira, apesar da vassoura chegar com mais lentidão a sua mão. Tiveram de esperar que todos os alunos conseguissem, e para paciência dos dois, ainda eram vários os que não haviam conseguido. Depois de muito esforço, porém, todos haviam por fim, conquistado suas vassouras.

- Muito bem! Agora, montem nas vassouras. Vocês sabem como é, apenas passem uma perna para um lado... -

E antes que ela pudesse terminar, todos já haviam montado em suas vassouras, e alguns até haviam saído do chão. Era o caso de Cleh.

- Isto é normal! Não entrem em pânico, vocês estão... Voando! Equilibrem o peso na vassoura, isso! -

Poucos eram os que estavam no chão. Negi já flutuava a alguns centímetros do gramado e Cleh era a que atingira a maior altura. Um metro, dois metros. Ela olhava para o chão, ao mesmo tempo incrédula e triunfante. Passados alguns minutos, Madame Hooch pediu que descesse, e sem saber muito bem o que estava fazendo, empunhou o peso do corpo para frente e desceu, chegando com equilíbrio ao gramado. No final da aula, Madame Hooch lhe dera os respectivos parabéns, e os dois seguiram para o Salão Comunal.

- Cleh! Você é fantástica no quadribol! - Admirou-se Negi, enquanto conversavam a caminho do Castelo.

-Obrigada. Bom, pra alguma coisa eu tinha que servir, não é! - Respondeu ela, indiferente. Negi arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, como se não entendesse a frase.

- Olho, eu sou um lixo na Sala de aula. Tudo que eu faço acaba em tragédia. Ou eu quebro, ou explodo, ou queimo, ou transformo em coisas nada a ver... Realmente um fracasso. - Acrescentou ela, menos animada.

- Não diga isso! Você é uma ótima aluna, você é engraçada Cleh! - Negi tentou reanimá-la.

- Não sou tão boa quanto você - Disse, com um sorriso que Negi não pode revidar, encerrando o assunto até a hora do almoço.


	5. Gurta que Meme

Capítulo Cinco - Gurta que Meme.

Depois de dois longos meses de muito calor, o verão finamente finalizara sua passagem, deixando o clima gélido e com bastante vento, e neblinas que cerravam as montanhas. O mês de dezembro dividia o humor dos estudantes. Os alunos mais novos estavam entusiasmados por voltarem para a casa no Natal e poderem contar aos pais o quanto Hogwarts é mágica, enquanto os mais velhos ainda se sentiam abalados e injustiçados pelo fato de não poderem visitar Hogsmead até que os comensais da morte fossem levados para Azkaban. Apesar disso, a diretoria da escola parecia bem animada com a aproximação do Natal, tanto que as decorações natalinas já estavam para começar.

Naquele início de manhã fria, Negi e Cleh foram até o corujal do castelo, despachar as respostas das cartas para a família.

- Hm, então você vai passar o Natal aqui mesmo? - Perguntou Negi, enquanto enrolava seu pergaminho com cuidado. - Olha, não me preocupo em ficar sozinho... -

- Vou sim. Eu já passei dez natais com a minha família, passar um só longe deles não fará diferença, e além do mais, aqui é muito mais divertido. - Explicou ela, tirando seu pergaminho já dobrado do bolso das vestes.

- Demais! Não vou ficar aqui comendo moscas sozinho! Quero dizer, han... E você acha que eles vão entender? -

- Olha, leia a carta, acho que fui bem clara... - Tornou a dizer Cleh, entregando o pergaminho à Negi, que o abriu com facilidade:

_'' Mãe , Pai, John, cachorro, papagaio e periquito.''_

_'Aqui está tudo bem, não se preocupem...Estou com muitas saudades de vocês, mesmo. Mas Hogwarts é maravilhosa! Vocês estavam certos... (John, sei que é você que pega as correspondências sempre, então não deixe a mãe ler isso, mas eu rolei no gramado de Hogwarts! animal não é? Enfim.). _

Já fiz muitos amigos aqui, e estou na Corvinal, como todos vocês. É claro que já suspeitavam disso... Bom, acho que eu nasci para fazer quadribol, sabem, em todas as aulas a professora me elogia bastante, na última aula levei um balaço na cabeça e fiquei três semanas desacordada! Não se desespere mamãe, é brincadeira, nunca acertaram um balaço em mim... Ah sim, quanto à vocês matarem as saudades de mim no Natal, bem... Teremos que adiar isso, mãe e pai. É, eu vou passar o Natal em Hogwarts, está bem? Aqui é muito divertido. Um amigo meu também vai ficar aqui, han... Não se preocupem, ele não cheira a cafeína, é inteligente, (John, ele é realmente Nerd!) e usa uns óculos animais! Já pensei em furar o olho para poder usar óculos parecidos com os dele, mas não deu muito certo... Enfim, passarei o natal aqui, conformem-se.

_Espero que esteja tudo bem por aí, não esqueçam de tratar o papagaio, ok? Quanto às minhas notas, estão ótimas. O Negi me ajuda muito nas coisas que eu não consigo fazer, se bem que eu já acho um feito histórico eu ter conseguido entrar na Corvinal, isso quer dizer que algo em mim é inteligente! Poxa, já falei demais. Papai e mamãe, amo vocês! John, a próxima vez que a gente se ver, quero aprender a tocar guitarra, está bem? Depois que eu ouvi falar em 'As Esquisitonas' , não penso em outra coisa._

_Beijos, Popô.'_

- Popô? - Perguntou Negi, rindo, após ler a carta. Cleh ficou momentaneamente da cor do expresso de Hogwarts, e tirou a carta das mãos de Negi no mesmo instante.

- Droga! Não acredito que escrevi isso, não é nada! - Disse ela, irritada.

- Cleh! Conte-me, prometo que não vou rir.- Insistiu ele. Depois de muitas promessas como ' se eu rir, você me faz comer uma berinjela crua' , ela acabou se convencendo:

- Ok, é meu apelido de infância, coloquei na carta para agradar meus Pais, está bem? É ridículo, é uma abreviação de Poésy, acho. -

Negi não pode se controlar, mas abafou as risadas para que ela não ficasse brava. Os dois saíram do corujal minutos depois, para o café da manhã.

Os dias foram se passando rapidamente até a semana que antecedia a noite de Natal, e a neve já começara a cair sobre os gramados de Hogwarts, deixando o cenário completamente branco. No salão principal, a decoração estava radiante. Várias bolas de cristal de diversas cores flutuavam próximas ao teto encantado, as mesas de todas as casas haviam ganhado um brilho natalino encantador, e a mesa dos professores também estava igualmente brilhante. Faltavam apenas três dias para o Natal, e os estudantes que passariam as Festas com a família já se enfileiravam na saída do Saguão de entrada naquela noite, para se despedirem da escola até o ano que vem. Negi e Cleh apenas observavam os alunos embarcarem nas carroças. Depois de muito tumulto, todos os alunos finalmente haviam sumido de vista, e o castelo estava tão silencioso quanto os dois jamais viram. Além deles, só mais duas alunas do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa estavam ali, e Negi imaginara que assim seria, nos próximos dias. Os dois subiram as escadarias que mudavam de lugar, se encaminhando para a Sala da Corvinal. Quando chegaram ao último corredor, porém, se depararam com uma poça de água vasta, que chegava aos tornozelos.

- Ah! O que é isso? - Espantou-se Negi.

- Olha, vem do banheiro feminino que não é usado há anos... Deve ter sido a Gurta que Meme! - Escandalizou-se Cleh, se aproximando do banheiro abandonado ao lado de Negi.

- Murta-que-Geme, Cleh! - Corrigi-o a ele. Negi já havia ouvido falar sobre ela, mas não tinha uma idéia exata do que a Murta representava.

- Ah é, Isso mesmo... Ai. - E Cleh levou um susto repentino ao ver uma garota saindo dos boxes do banheiro.Não era uma garota qualquer, era um fantasma, como o senhor Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça. Tinha os cabelos pretos amarrados em dois rabos-de-cavalo acima das orelhas, e tinha a pele pálida como Cleh nunca havia visto, o que não era de se espantar, afinal era um fantasma. Percebendo que Negi também se espantara um pouco com a aparência da garota, afastou-se, se colocando ao lado do amigo.

- Quem são vocês? - Disse a Murta-que-Geme, por fim. Seu timbre de voz era exageradamente agudo, choroso e manhoso.

- Eu sou a Cleh. Caramba olha como você é azul! Animal. - Disse Cleh, examinando a garota transparente.

- Eu sou o Negi.. Oi. - Disse ele, um tanto tenebroso. - Viemos ver quem tinha inundado o banheiro.-

- Ah, fui eu quem inundou o banheiro, seus pirralhos! Eu estou com raiva! - Tornou a dizer a Murta, se aproximando repentinamente do rosto de Negi. Seus olhos que eram visivelmente aumentados pelos seus óculos enormes assustaram o garoto.

- Ninguém gosta de mim! Aahhhhh, eu vou morrer! - Desesperou-se, agora flutuando pelo banheiro em volta dos dois.

- Você já morreu uma vez, não é o bastante? Mas por quê você está com raiva? O que te fizeram? - Perguntou Cleh. Murta bufou com a brincadeira, mas logo acalmou-se por Cleh prestar interesse pelos seus sentimentos.

- Eu estava aqui, tranqüila no meu Boxe, vendo da janela o movimento dos estudantes que estão indo embora lá embaixo, quando... Quando ele entrou aqui e me perguntou como chegar à biblioteca! - Urrou Murta, ainda chorando. Cleh e Negi se entreolharam.

- Ele quem? - Perguntou Negi, finalmente.

- E não sei! - Gritou ela. - Eu não pude ver, ele não deixou! -

- Não me diga que ele disse que se você olhasse pra ele, ia te matar! - Exasperou-se Negi.

- NÃO! - ela se enraiveceu, mas não deu mais explicações. Apenas exigiu que os dois saíssem dali e a deixassem chorar suas lágrimas de fúria em paz.

- Então, o que você acha? - Começou Cleh, quando os dois haviam chegado à Sala Comunal, que como esperavam, estava vazia.

- Estranho. Quem entraria aqui perguntando onde fica a Biblioteca? -

- Um Comensal da Morte! - Exclamou ela.

- Cleh, o que um comensal da morte iria querer na Biblioteca? - disse ele, incrédulo. - Um comensal não teria nada para fazer lá, a não ser que quisesse... estudar! -

- Descarte a possibilidade de estudar. - Afirmou ela, com desprezo. - Hm... Talvez tenha um comensal que seja gamado na Madame Pince! Então ele queria entrar lá pretendendo dar umas beijocas nela.. - Brincou.

- Argh! Que mal gosto esse comensal teria, Madame Pince parece... -

- Um pau de virar tripas. - Completou Cleh.

Como estavam exaustos, e o frio intenso os cansava ainda mais, combinaram de discutir o mistério da Biblioteca no dia seguinte, e foram se deitar.


End file.
